To be united
by Juanthetomaz
Summary: When Black was sealed with Reshiram, White promised to free him. Though after two years she has not journeyed to free him until a mercenary invades Pokestar studios and steals the white orb. Now White will finally repay her promise to Black. With Team Plasma on the rise how will she rescue black from his prison. Black x White.
1. 2 years ago

**Herro everybody**

 **I know I am working on another story, but**

 **I thought of writing a new story…after reading manga all day**

 **So, I finished the Pokémon manga for black and white on "Kiss manga"**

 **Then the ending really interested me as well because it was cliff hanger**

 **Then I thought since the rest of the manga hasn't come out in English I could add my own spice to it**

 **So, I looked through this site to see if anyone else had a similar idea to me, and I think I did not find any?**

 **Tell me if you find any stories similar so I can diversify**

 **Well anyways I do not own Nintendo, CoroCoro Comic, or Game freak as always, I repeat this once**

 **So, I hope you the first chapter of To Be United**

 _Chapter one_

The Pokémon league was a large place on top of a mountain. It was built on stone and columns from now since the formation of the league. It had large green roofs with stone walls stretching far and wide. It had a small courtyard with green and orange teleporters in the center. Though what was oddly peculiar is there was a giant castle that was submerged in the Earth, but it now surrounds the league. The castle was owned by none other than N, King of Team Plasma.

In N's castle that surrounded the Pokémon League there was a room with a shining light that grew brighter and brighter. Then the light slowly faded until all that was left was the natural lighting. Through the ancient door laid ruins of stone could been seen all around the room. An old rug lay in a withered state on the ground. The rug stretched far down the large room to a girl.

She laid, on her knees, there watching the light dim until it was gone. The girl just watched the light consume itself. The light transformed into a small white orb. Then a loud scream could be heard from the girl.

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK", She cried out in pain. Tears flowed down her eyes in a stream, staring at a small white orb sitting right in front of her. She sobbed in dismay for a boy named black. She then fell on her hands. Her face was red with a runny nose from crying. She grabbed the rug and cried into it.

Then a man named Ghestsis stood in the doorway of the ruins. His robes ruffled in the wind the came from the cracks of the damaged stone walls. A Beheeyem stood there floating beside him. He stared at the girl with an evil grin. He whispered,

"Pathetic girl…at least my troubles are quelled for now". Then the Beheeyem made a loud cry. Bright light surrounded the two. It grew brighter and brighter until it suddenly teleported. It only left behind the foot prints of Ghestsis which were quickly blown away by the wind, leaving ash and dust in the air.

The girl White continuously sobbed on the withered rug causing the rug to become soggy. Though she did not care as it was the least of her worries. Her biggest worry was if she would ever see Black again.

Black was absorbed by Reshiram as he talked to Ghestsis. Ghestsis used Beheeyem to force Black into Reshiram. Then without Zekrom, Reshiram turned back into an orb-state taking Black along with it.

She remembered his last words as it were her own. He was in debt to her, but he paid for it with his life. Her left hand clenched the dirt that was on the ground. She felt like she had been stabbed through the heart. If only she could have told him before he left.

She stared at the ground with weary eyes. She felt the whole world turned against her. She punched the hard-stone ground until her hand was scarred and bloody. She winced in pain, but she ignored it. Her mind was only focused on Black. Then she stopped sobbing for a moment and thought. What if I stopped their conversation then he would not be…gone?

She felt her heart ache at the thought of regret. She could have done something to prevent this, but she willfully chose not to. She could have saved Black, but now he is gone forever. She began to start sobbing again. She whispered in a sad tone,

"Why world? Why did you take away the only person I ever cared about?". She darted her eyes to the crevice in which Ghestsis was held in. Her sobs slowly turned into angry grunts. She huffed,

"How could one man do such a thing! How could anyone be so heartless and cruel! How could he have imprisoned my friend! How could he have imprisoned the only person I care about?". Then she started to calm down. She knew Ghestsis scrammed, and he would likely hide. That only fueled her anger. A cruel man turned coward. She thought to herself. Why did he not face me? Then why didn't I fight him before he ran off?

Her head started aching over her mixed feeling of anger, sorrow, and regret. Then she got off her hands and stared at the white orb. She reached out her arm and wrapped her fingers around the orb clenching it. Then one tear fell from her face. She said softly,

"You may have paid off your debt Black, but I haven't repaid my debt to you". The one tear flew from her face and into the ground. She put the orb in her satchel.

"I will free you Black. I promise like you promise me", she said sadly. She let one other tear escape before standing up. Her pants were covered in dirt from the ground. Gigi stared at her employer with grief over their lost friend. As she too felt a similar pain to White.

White turned to the door with her head facing the ground. Gigi followed, but she kept her head up. Gigi tried to cheer up White by nudging her, but she kept walking. They were about to reach the door when Lenora popped out of nowhere and appeared in front of them. She gave them a big smile.

"Thank Arceus you are alright", she said with glee. Then she looked at White's depressed face. She put on a face of concern.

"White, are you alright? What happened with Ghestsis and N? Where is Black?", she asked with concern. White did not respond instead she stood there motionless with no content on moving. Then Lenora started to feel worried.

"What is wrong White? Please tell me?", she pleaded. White's gaze went from the floor to Lenora's eyes. Lenora stared at her red face. Her eyes red from crying, her nose wet, and her hand bloody for some reason. Lenora observed her features.

"White, what happened?", she asked. White stood there staring at Lenora. Lenora felt deeply worried for her. She put both her hands-on White's shoulders. She started to shake her.

"WHAT IS WRONG", she asked loudly. White's eyes started to water once more.

"Black he, he is…gone", she said with pain in her voice. Tears started to stream down her face again. White hugged Lenora tightly. Lenora felt a bit a sorrow for the young girl, but she did not want to show it to White.

Lenora said in a calm voice, "Everything will be alright White. Just calm yourself down". White let go of Lenora's dress which was now wet, and she apologized.

"No need to apologize. I understand what you are going through. Especially for a kid your age, this would be difficult to cope with", Lenora said calmly. White's face started to have a small smile.

"Thanks Lenora. It's just I have known him for so long and well I needed to tell him something I guess I will never be able to tell him", she said. Her eyes darted toward her satchel. She opened it up and showed Lenora the white orb.

"Black is not dead, but he is sealed inside the orb", she said. Lenora gazed at the orb. Her gaze then showed dismay. She left but one hand White's shoulder.

"White, I am sorry to say this. The only way to unleash Reshiram from the orb will be to unite the orb with Zekrom. Though I am not sure where N went, or whether Black will survive", she said in a sad tone. White refused to cry this time and looked at Lenora in desperation.

"But there is still a chance I can free him. I am not ready to give up just yet on him Lenora", she said. Her face showed a determined expression. Lenora smiled.

"That's the spirit. If you need any help looking for Zekrom the elite four, gym leaders, and I will notify you if we see it", she said in a serious tone. White smiled with gratitude.

"Thank you so much", she said with glee. Lenora removed her hand from White's shoulder.

"It is the least we can do for you. We owe you and Black very much", Lenora said. Then Lenora turned her back to White then started to walk away. White just stood there in the doorway staring at the orb.

"You won't be in there for long Black", she said putting the orb back in her satchel. She then started to walk through the ruined castle. She walked down the dark hallways to the courtyard. The courtyard was full of fallen columns and chunks of stone. All the gym leaders and elite four were present. A large stairway lead down to the courtyard. White walked down the steps to the courtyard.

Lenora was talking to Marshal along with Iris. White listened from a distance.

"So where is Black?", Marshall asked. Lenora darted her eyes to the castle.

"He is imprisoned within the white orb", she said. She turned back to Marshal.

"Poor kid, he was going to be the new champion. Though he risked his life for the safety of Unova", Marshal said. He closed his eyes.

"This may be too soon, but Unova still needs a champion. The guy named Cheren will be most likely to become champion then as runner-up", he said. Lenora looked at Marshal with a complex look.

"The kid just got imprisoned, but I see you are right Unova still needs a champion", she said with dismay.

"Then where is Cheren?", Iris asked. Lenora and Marshal turned to Iris.

"Yeah where is the guy?", Marshal asked while rubbing his chin. Lenora turned back to Marshal.

"Well, he is not here. Though Unova still needs a champion. Iris made it pretty far in the tournament, so if he declines or doesn't show Iris will become the new champion", Lenora said. Marshal stared at Lenora then pondered the idea.

"Yes, she could become champion, so until Cheren declines or misses a deadline he is currently the champion", Marshal said. Then Marshal turned his back toward Lenora.

"Sorry, but I need to help the others with the repairs on the league", Marshal said walking in the direction of the other elite four. Then Lenora started to walk off in the direction of the other gym leaders. Iris followed Lenora.

White stood in the distance. She thought. Poor Black if he were here he would have been the new champion. She then felt a sadness fall over her, but she shook it off. She reached into her satchel and pulled out a Brav's pokéball. She threw it in the air. The ball opened shooting a bright-white light out that turned into the shape of Brav.

Brav spread his wings, unhinged his claws, and opened his beak too for a gleeful smile. He squawked Then Brav descended to the ground to greet his friend.

"Hello Brav, I need you to take me to Nuvema town", White said. Brav nodded while White climbed over his thick coat of feathers and sat on his back. Brav lifted his wings and flapped. Brav ascended into the air then he took off in a gust of wind leaving behind a pile of feathers.

It was a nice-sunny day in Nuvema. The birds chirped, and the wild Pokémon ran around the town freely. The town had three small blue houses surrounded by a giant forest. There was a lab at the top left of the town. It was large, and it had a brown roof with white walls. A small lake was present at the bottom of the town. The sunlight reflected off the water and gleamed into the sky.

In the sky, flew Brav with White riding his back. Brav broke the wind with his speed then started to circle the town. He started to slow his speed until he just hovered over the town. Brav slowly descended onto the ground. White dismounted Brav, and pulled out his pokéball from her satchel. She pressed the button, and a red laser was shot a Brav. He glowed red then disappeared inside the pokéball.

Black's house was the one in the center of Nuvema. She had to tell his mom about what happened to him. She had only met his mom once while Black was unconscious in a hospital bed. His mom was a nice lady who cared for his safety.

She walked toward Black's house. She approached the door, and she reached her hand for the door to knock. Then she froze, hesitating from knocking. She thought. How will his mother react? I do not think I can't bear to see her cry like I did. She retracted her hand and reached for her satchel. She pulled out a pen and paper. She laid on the ground and wrote about the past event at N's castle. She then proceeded to fold the paper and left it inside the mailbox.

She then knocked on the door and ran around to the right side of the house. She heard a door's hinges creek as it opened. White heard a TV in the background.

"AND THE NEW CHAMPION IS IRIS DUE TO CHEREN OF NUVEMA DECLINE". His mom then proceeded to grab the remote and shut off the TV. His mom walked toward the door and peaked her head outside the door. Black's mother asked,

"Hello, who is it?". White peaked from the edge of wall. She saw Black's mom peering out in the open to see who rang the doorbell. His mom then turned to the mailbox to check for the mail from the local Pidove delivery. Black's mother opened the mailbox and saw one piece of paper residing in it. She pulled out the note. She unfolded it, and her eyes read the ink. She then started to break down and cry.

White had seen enough and stopped looking from the wall. She could not stand hearing the loud weeps from Black's mother. She felt bad and guilty for not telling her face to face as that could have ended better. Though she did not have the guts to tell her about her son. She could not feel the same pain again.

She started walking toward Accumula town until she could no longer hear the cries. She felt guilty for not telling, but who could say it wouldn't end up the same way. It would just be White experiencing her sorrows again. She stopped thinking about Black's mother and pressed forth to Accumula.

She walked through the meadows of small grass. She gave friendly waves to the trainers around who tried to catch low level Pokémon. She walked onward until she saw the town of Accumula.

It had a stone path stretching across most of the ground with a Pokémon center to the right. There were large-old houses all along the square town. A large forest also surrounded the town.

She walked toward the center until her transceiver began to vibrate. She reached into her satchel and pulled it out. She politely said,

"Hello this is White, president of BW".

"White it's the director, so apparently, your company started to blow up after the Pokémon league", said the director. White was shocked to hear his voice again. She responded,

"I haven't checked yet, but I think more people know about my company".

"Well anyways, I have friends of mine who need some Pokémon for their movies. THOUGH HERE IS THE BIG DEAL, they want your help with construction Pokéstar studios", the director said. White became overjoyed with the offer.

"I accept", she shouted with glee.

"Great! They said they wanted to meet you in a city called V-ir-ba-nk at five-thirty p.m. It is a new city that just formed, and it is west of Castelia. Well, I will meet you there, kid and do not forget to bring in more actors. We will sure need them", the director said ending the call. White jumped for joy after the conversation.

She thought. This is the biggest offer BW has ever gotten I cannot believe it. Now what was I doing earlier? White remembered, but she pushed it down deep inside of her as she did not want to feel sad when facing her new clients. She will just have to get back to it later. BW has always been first. White then reached for Brav's pokéball and threw it in the air. He spread out his wings and landed with a thud still giving a huge smile with his beak.

"This is the opportunity of a lifetime Brav... TO VIRBANK CITY", she shouted pointing at the sky. She hopped on Brav, and he flapped his wings and ascended. He flew into the sky, but White pondered over what would happen to BW. Then the thought of Black came into her mind, but she buried back deep inside. Though she would not reach back inside for two years.

Ok that was to be united for the first chapter

If you are wondering I am going to release longer chapters in the future

Though leave a review if I missed some canon info

But this is the MANGA so look at the manga

It is pretty good

Well I'll see yawl in the next chapter BYE YAS


	2. Welcome to Pokestar studios

**Ok, so I am terrible with updates**

 **Mainly because I procrastinate to much**

 **Though for new year's I promised to stop being so lazy**

 **Then Dark souls 2 sucked time out of my life, but at least I beat it**

 **The Ancient Dragon is a pain in the ass with his stupid fire attacks**

 **Then I started to base the OC character from some dark souls stuff**

 **But now I am getting off topic**

 **So now after a long time I finished the story for the story**

 **Well not typed yet**

 **Since I have finally finished my planning I am going to try to reduce time between updates**

 **Unless I get lazy**

 **This is like my youtube channel all over again**

 **So if you want to change anything, suggest stuff for the story, then please comment**

 **Ok enough talking here is the next chapter**

 _Chapter 2_

Two years ago, an evil organization by the name of Team Plasma ravaged the region of Unova with their sinister plans of releasing Pokémon. Though the team's plans were halted by two young heroes. From that day forth the team went into hiding to one day return while the heroes enjoyed the peace that ensued. If only the heroes could enjoy their peace as one did not return, but he managed to remain at her side for now never to be seen again.

The heroine White remained standing as Black had fallen, but gloom befell upon her sending her into an emotional stir. She could not handle her emotions for much longer, so she pushed her thoughts down deep inside further and further for two years to be forgotten.

She had better things to focus her mind on, and so as the owner/president of BW agency, White worked with several other wealthy business men, woman, or attack helicopters to develop the booming Pokéstar Studios. With their forces combined Pokéstar Studios became one of the most successful businesses in Unova as it monopolized the film industry.

It was all fine and dandy for the first two years of operation for White. She gained an enormous reputation amongst the citizens of Unova, and a large sum of wealth. Though something deep inside of her will begin to gnaw at her.

Pokéstar Studios was located North of Virbank city. It was huge, covering many acres of land. A giant palm tree was planted in the center of the area with walkways North, South, East, and West of it. On the Eastern side, the area was next to a large ocean with a platform stretching out over the ocean. The theatre was also there where many adoring fans piled in to watch the many shorts the directors published.

On the Western side was the actually filming area where actors where given a set of Pokémon to perform with. The set obviously had a camera, a crew, director who yells too much, and a green screen because the director has allergies which is why most people call him a baby.

Though further West is where the actual of office for the many partnered companies. It was like any other office building tall, gray, windows, and boring to look at. At night unlike the rest of the studio there were no lustrous lights shining into the night sky. It really did bring down the mood of the Studio.

At the top of the office complex was where White mainly worked. In her office, there was the standard desk, monitor, paper work, pens, chewed up pens, and pokéballs left and right. There was a massive window that showed the light of day or the darkness of night. Her floor was made of a large carpet of Mareep wool. She would often find herself getting shocked for standing on it too long. There was a door to the right of the desk.

Behind her desk was her rolly chair knocked over, and then there was a glass case on top of a small column. Inside the case was the white orb on a crimson pillow.

White was currently talking with the office security officer. He was old, had grey hair, and wore a typical blue uniform.

"So, you're not going to leave again White. Please White, the office closed twenty minutes ago, I need to close up", the officer said. He yawned loudly and started to rub his eyes.

"Rick, you know I cannot leave until Barbara comes back with the Pokémon she rented", White argued. Rick let out a sigh.

"This happens almost every day White, can you trust your customers to not steal the Pokémon. My eyes are about to fall out White", Rick complained. White glared at Rick.

"No….no I can't. There is always a chance that I could lose them, and I promised myself that I would not lose anything close to me again", White said. Rick sighed even more.

"God dammit White, FINE! At least I do not have to deal with this in a couple weeks when I retire. I would prepare to face a new officer who will be willingly to stay over hours without pay", Rick said yawning, "It is already difficult enough to keep the entire squad over hours". White gave off a big smile.

"Thanks Rick, I promise she will be here in less than twenty minutes", White said. Rick frowned.

"She better", Rick said. He turned away from the door and preceded to walk down the hall to the security office on the right next to the elevator. White closed the door behind him. White thought to herself. Well somehow, I must keep everyone from turning in their Pokémon late, but how. Her thought process was interrupted when a glare from outside went in her eye.

She lifted her hand to her eyes to block out the light. She thought to herself. I thought we agreed on not lighting the office section of the Studio. What is wrong with that director? He signed the contract, right?

She dialed on her Xtransreciever the director of the Bryceman series. There was a long pause before the director answered.

"What! I am in the middle of filming. Are you trying to ruin a masterpiece!", the director yelled.

"Turn off the lights you have on. I cannot work with light shining through the window. I don't want to get the officers like the director of the Invaders movie", she responded staring at the light from the window.

"Wait…we did not turn any lights on over here. The only lights we turned on where a few stage lights, but that should not cause any problems.", the director pondered.

"Then why is there light…it is coming from the Mountain?", White questioned. She stared out at the large mountain behind her and saw what looked like a very small Pokémon.

"Sorry, it is just a Pokémon", White apologized.

"THEN STOP WASTING MY TIME", the director shouted.

"I said sorry", she said before hanging up. She thought. What was I doing again?

Over on the mountain there was something lying on the ground. Closer up there was a man with a pair of binoculars. He wore a brown cloak with a brown long sleeve shirt and brown long pants. Under the cloak his clothes were covered with leather armor. He had metal boots that look like they were meant for knights. He had two leather gauntlets with one having an additional metal piece that stretch all the way up his arm. That metal piece is what carried his six Pokémon. He had a metal helmet that had a large piece of black glass concealing his face.

He stood up from the ground, and he dropped his binoculars. He had a long sword (not like a long sword meaning length, but an actual long sword) on his back. He grabbed a Pokéball from his gauntlet and threw it in the air. A white beam shot out from it revealing an ape like Pokémon that was on fire. From the white beam, it revealed an infernape.

Inside White's office, she stood there staring out the window. She was puzzled by the fact that there was a fire on the mountain. She thought. What in the world is going on over there? This is not a small Pokémon.

"There it is. Inside that small office is the White orb Inferno, and after this Ghestsis will pay me handsomely. Inferno fire blast", he said casually pointing at the window. He actually sounded more like a teenager who finished puberty. The Infernape nodded, and it aimed its mouth at the glass window. It opened its mouth wide, and a small flame appeared inside. The flame grew bigger then it was fired from Inferno's mouth.

White stared at the large fire ball coming at her. She stood there frozen with fear. Then the door was opened, and Barbara walked in.

"Sorry, I am late White. I had to skip the last scene, so I could get you your Pokémon sooner", Barbara said with a tray of pokéballs in her hands. White still stood there motionless staring at the incoming blast.

"WHITE!", Barbara shouted. White snapped out of here fear and turned toward Barbara.

"Get down!", she shouted. White pointed Barbara to the desk. She ran for the desk with Barbara walking toward it with a confused face.

"White, what is all the commotion?", Barbara asked. Then the fire blast reached the window causing a massive explosion that shook the building. Glass pieces flew from the blast along with Barbara flying into a wall. Chunks of the building started to fall off along with the edge of the roof collapsing. The lights started to flicker. Then a small fire started to form from the impact.

The man stared at the massive hole he created. He said to himself,

"That was too easy, where is the challenge in destroying a tall building. Ghestsis better pay me a lot for wasting my time on this stupid rock". He returned Inferno to his pokéball, and took a grapple out of his cloak. He aimed it at the mountain and shot. He aimed for the building and shot.

Barbara lied against the wall in pain. Blood trickled from her backside.

"White, what was that?", she asked weakly. Then the line from the grapple flew right over her head. The line broke through the wall's spackle and locked itself in. Barbara proceeded to faint.

White came out of cover from her desk.

"I am so sorry Barbara, if only I got the Pokémon sooner", she said to the fainted Barbara.

The man grabbed hold of the line and slid down it. Smoke spewed from his gloves as his slid down it. Once he approached the building, he let go of the line summer salting into White's office. The fire from the impact grew, and almost engulfed the man on his entry. Then the fire began to overshadow the man.

"Well I didn't expect people here, I thought this place closed at 8:30. Why in the world do you stay here?", he asked. White picked a pokéball off the ground and stared at the man.

"I don't know, why in the world are you here", she responded with a frown on her face. The man pointed at the glass case she had.

"You know business. Steal a few things here, kill a few people there, and pick up a carton of eggs, the usual.", he said like a sarcastic older brother. White glared at him menacingly.

"Very funny, I never knew your business was almost killing someone and being a sarcastic asshole", she said with anger. She threw the pokéball she had in the air. It shot out a white beam revealing a snake like Pokémon. Once the white gleams cleared it revealed to be Amanda. Amanda let out a loud roar.

"Cute kid just cute", he said mocking her, "You think a weak grass type can fight in a real fight". He started walking toward the case then Amanda slithering in front of him. She rose three feet over his head.

"You really think you can just stop me like that. You know what if you get out of my way before three seconds, and you won't have to pay a hospital bill even though their free", the man said like a badass. One second went by Amanda did not move, then two seconds later Amanda just stands there staring at the man. The man points his finger at Amanda and shakes it.

"Well I gave you a chance. If only you did not want to be a hard ass and end up in the hospital", he said menacingly. He reaches for Inferno's pokéball, and throws it in the air. The Infernape flies out and roars.

"Inferno, you know what to do", he said turning his head toward the glass case. He says softly,

"Blast burn". White barely heard what he said, and she knew that something bad was about to happen. There was a button under her desk that would alert the security team. She reached under her desk and pressed it. Then an alarm rang throughout the building.

"Cops huh? Well you're a party pooper", he said in disappointment. Fire was slowly building around Infernape in an orbit.

"Amanda use leaf tornado", White shouted. Amanda formed an array of leaves in front of her and shot them at the Infernape. The leaves flew furiously at the Infernape just to be burned leaving floating cinders. White stared at the Infernape looking for a weak spot, but she could not see as it was engulfed in flames. White then thought the fire alarm, but she saw that the sprinkler fell off with the other half of the roof.

Then Infernape released the fire at Amanda. Amanda tried to dodge, but the range of the blast caught her in it. The blast burnt part of the carpet, but Amanda took most of the damage. She collapsed to the ground fainting. Burns were up and down Amanda's body.

"AMANDA!", White shouted in concern. She grabbed her pokéball and retrieved her. She whispered to the pokéball,

"You're going to make it Amanda I just need some time to get rid of this guy". White dropped her pokéball.

"She did nothing to you, and yet you harm her anyways", she said staring at the ground. The man retrieved Infernape.

"It was in my way now where was I", he said walking toward the glass case. White then stepped in front of him.

"Do you want to end up like your Pokémon", he said menacingly. White stared into the void of his helmet.

"You are not getting past me, you harmed a customer, and almost killed one of my Pokémon", she said pushing him, but he did not move back. He started to laugh.

"Do you really think you could take me in a fight you're so ill prepared for!", he said laughing hysterically. She stared at him more menacingly. He stepped over closer to the glass case and towered over White.

"I know you want that orb, but you're not going to get it. I am not losing anything important to me ever again.", she said. Then time froze, and the man who was about to push White froze. She took a step back then she saw a blue looking spirit appear between them. It looked like it was White's age, but looking like someone she knew.

"Why is it important?", the spirit asked staring at White. White remained silent trying to think of an answer.

"Because I have had it for a long time", she said. The blue spirit just stared at her.

"You know that is not the right answer", the spirit said vanishing. White shook her head trying to pretend she is not crazy. She went back to staring at the man who began to start moving. The man then proceeded to push White on the ground and walk toward the glass case. Then the office door burst open.

"ON YOUR KNEES HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM", said one security guard. He pointed and aimed his gun across the room. He then stared at the perpetrator.

"Holy shit it's the Hunter", the guard said fearfully. His whole body was shaking then he pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Rick this is Juan, THE HUNTER IS IN THE BUILDING", he shouted. Rick buzzed,

"Oh no, this is bad…I am going to alert the league about this. If the hunter is back then be prepared, and if it is a joke then I will strangle you until you piss red". The guard then dropped the device and started to approach the hunter.

"Alright fella, just surrender and we won't have any violence", he said calmly. The hunter turned toward him.

"Surrender in the middle of a job? You're crazy, but you did just notify the league of my presence. Bad move very bad move", he said very creepily. He tried to reach for his sword.

"Get on the ground, or I'll pump you full of lead!", the officer shouted. The hunter still stood then the cop fired hitting him in the shoulder. Blood spewed from the wound. The hunter the quickly drew a desert eagle from his cloak, and shot the officer several times in the head. His body collapsed on the ground like a ragdoll. Blood spilled from the guard's corpse.

Then suddenly more guards started to appear in front of the door. Though the hunter continuously fired at the guards putting each one out of their misery. Then what remained was a pile of corpses in a bloody hallway.

The hunter turned toward White who stood back in front of him. She grabbed hold of his collar trying to throw him down, but he did not move an inch.

"You know if you let me take the orb earlier those people would not be dead", he said making White furious.

"YOU KILLED INNOCENT PEOPLE YOU BASTARD! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!", she shouted. Then in a sudden change of movement White was being lifted by the hunter by her throat.

"I do not know who I am anymore that part of me I can't seem to figure out anymore", he said throwing White across her desk. White then hit her head on the monitor face planting on the ground. She rubbed her head. Images of that man started to appear in her mind.

"Why does he seem more familiar?", she asked herself. He stopped.

"I made sure you didn't remember", He said sending a chill down White's spine. He approached the glass case and smashed it with his fist. He reached for the White orb and put it in his cloak. He then faced White who was still on the ground.

"Good day to you, I wouldn't follow me; I will destroy BW, ruin your reputation, and kill each of your Pokémon in front of you ", he said facing the wall opposite of the door.

"Now you're threating my business, you're asking for it now", White huffed. She stood up and grabbed one of the pokéballs that were all over the place. She threw it up in the air. The white beam was shot out of the pokéball revealing the shape of many spheres. Then the beam disappeared revealing a large bubble Pokémon.

"Let's do this Solly", White shouted with determination. The hutner did not face her.

"Sorry I got to run. I do not want to keep Ghestsis waiting", he said. Then White felt as if she was hit with a hammer.

"YOU'RE A TEAM PLASMA MERCENARY", she shouted angrily. He started to laugh.

"I am just a mercenary. I do not work for any "team", but if they offer the cash I am in until they are about to get screwed over", he said.

"Solly use Psyshock", she commanded. Solly materialized a physic wave around himself then shot it at the hunter. The wave was wide and large while flying at an incredible speed. Instead of trying to run out of the way, the hunter does not move as the wave approaches. Then he rolls to the left last second barely dodging it. Since the wave missed it took out a large portion of the wall.

Then out of nowhere Rick bursts through the door holding a M16. Before Rick could fire a single shot, the hunter already had his desert eagle aiming at his head. Then he fired right as Rick tried to pull the trigger. The bullet flew right into Rick's eye then out the other end of the skull. He collapsed to the ground as blood slowly began to spill from his face.

"Well it has been fun BU bye", he said. He then pulled out inferno's pokéball, and released Inferno.

"Fire blast that roof down there", he said pointing at the film studio. Infernape charged up a blast and shot it right at the roof of the building causing a massive explosion. Debris flew through the sky as the sky turned orange for a few seconds. The hunter then put his hands on the opposite sides of his shoulders, and tilted backwards. He then pushed of out the floor he was on and starting free falling with Infernape following suit.

He fell right through the hole in the studio where a movie was being filmed. He dove right in the middle of the set and rolled right behind two actors. Then his Infernape landed right behind him. The director stared at this surprise entry.

"Who is that on my set?", the director asked who was sitting in a tall chair. One of the crew members was about to respond when he said.

"Doesn't matter this villain design is way better than Bryceman was. Keep the film going", he said motioning toward the camera guy. The hunter returned his Infernape to its ball. He then proceeded to stare at the actor who was holding the other actor.

"What in the world is this movie?", he asked. Then the actor holding the other actor turned around dropping the actor he was holding.

"Ow", she said, "Why did you do that Lack-two?". The hunter stared at the two in costumes. He pointed at them and laughed.

"Those are some of the most ridiculous outfits I have ever seen! Who designed them your mom!", he bellowed. Then he stopped abruptly dropping his hand as he stared at a Dewott that stood by the actor's side.

"I know you", he said while pacing.

"Two years was it we fought ago. You thought an oshowatt could stop my entire team. Never thought Ide see you again especially in tights", he said mocking him. Lack-two frowned.

"Criminal scum, I am strong enough now to take you down with Dewott", he said with determination. The Dewott even nodded as it put a smirk on its face. Then the hunter drew his sword holding it with two hands above his head.

"I do not even need my Pokémon to fight such a weakling. His strong shells will prove a great match against my sword, but not as good as a Bisharp", he said mocking the Dewott's skills. Fumes started to appear from the little water type.

"Don't worry Dewott, this guy is finally going away for good for all those horrendous crimes", Lack-two said. The Dewott nodded and drew its two shells from its thighs, holding one below and above its head.

"Awe my crimes, in fact that I have the entire world searching to find me until I disappeared for a month, completely off the grid, and your bureau could not find me", he said mocking Lack-two.

"Well you're here now, making it much faster to put you away", he said. The hunter lowered his sword for a second.

"I think I know why your so persistent on arresting me because you cannot forget what happened to your father", he said maniacally. Lack-two's face grew red.

"He was an innocent man, and you sent a bullet right through his head. Time to take you down", Lack-two shouted pointing at the hunter.

The director shouted quickly with glee.

"This is going to sell millions", he said holding a crew member by his collar. He laughed in a sinister way that started to freak out the crew.

"What are you staring at get back to work", he said pointing to another direction.

The Dewott then charged at the hunter. He jumped at his face, but the hunter parried with his sword knocking Dewott to the ground. The Dewott rose quickly, but was kicked to the ground. The Dewott rolled to the left and jumped up trying to slash the hunter, but the hunter rolled to side while Dewott slammed its shells into the ground. The Dewott took its shells out of the ground as they both started to circle each other.

"Not bad for an amateur, but now it is my turn to attack", he said holding his sword in front of him in a diagonal way. The hunter slashed at the Dewott, but the Dewott rolled to the side dodging. The one advantage Dewott had in the fight is that it had a better agility. The hunter slashed again, but when the Dewott rolled the hunter kicked him as soon as he stopped. The Dewott was knocked to the ground, but stood up. The Dewott's body was beginning to be covered in many scratches.

"You can do it Dewott; he may have strength, but you're faster", Lack-two cheered. The Dewott proceeded to roll to the right then started to slash at the hunter with a forward slash, sweep, over the shoulder downward slash, and then thrusting both shells forward. Though his attacks were to no avail as the hunter back stepped on each attack as the Dewott did not have much range.

The Dewott was a bit tired from all the strikes, so it decided to play defensively to regain its stamina. It held its shells in a guard position to block his blows, but the hunter slashed right as it blocked causing the Dewott to be knocked of balanced. The hunter took this opportunity, and he took a stepped and did an upward slash cutting the chest of the Dewott.

The Dewott winced in pain as the blood seeped from his body. The Dewott tried to keep its guard, but started to feel weak from the blood loss. The wound was deep, but not deep enough to damage the organs. The hunter stepped back from the Dewott and jumped in the air spinning with his sword. In the air his hand started to get covered with electricity causing little electric shocks to flow off crackling. He then rubbed his hand from the beginning of his blade all the way to the end infusing it with electrical properties.

After making a three-sixty in the air the hunter started to fall from his suspension. He slammed down his sword causing a massive "ding" from the metal colliding with the floor. From his sword, the floor in front of it began to be electrified. The Dewott was too weak to move out of the way and suffered the finished blow. Its body was covered with burns as still stood, but collapsed shortly after.

"CUT!", the director shouted, "The VILLIAN IS NOT SUPPOSED TO WIN". He slammed the script into the wall. He then proceeded to walk off in his fury pushing everyone out of his way.

"WE ARE CUTTING THAT PART FROM THE FILM!", he shouted as he exited the theatre. As that occurred Lack-two ran toward his fallen companion and proceeded to rush out of the building. Whi-two remained with the mercenary and slowly went to approach him.

"Why would you harm a Pokémon like that mortally wounding it. People like you make me sick", she said disgusted with his actions. The mercenary then approached her, but she started to back away. He dashed fast enough to get a good grip on her shoulder.

"Not so fast Whi-two, you still have data that Ghestsis does not want leaked", he said trying to intimidate the girl. She slapped his hand away and started running.

"You can't hide forever. YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T ESCAPE YOUR PREVOUIS LIFE!", he shouted at the fleeing girl. She slammed through the doors of the filming area not to be seen again that night. The hunter put away his sword in defeat as he did not want to waste any more time.

"That fight took too much time out of my schedule", he said to himself, "I need more time to swim all the way to Driftveil from here". He walked out of the building and disappeared into the night as the last thing being heard was a splash from the ocean of near the theatre.

 **Okay that is the next chapter**

 **Hope you have enjoyed**

 **There is going to be a lot of sword fights since I cannot get dark souls out of my head**

 **But don't worry there will still be Pokémon fights**

 **Comment if you want me to change anything later as I might consider it if I did not see or it is a better idea.**


	3. Blazing Driftveil

**I just finished the last chapter and I was going to stop**

 **But I was downloading the original dark souls on my laptop when**

 **It gave me the white screen**

 **So, I looked up how to fix it and reinstall it**

 **Then I just decided to keep writing**

 _Chapter 3_

At about ten p.m. about an hour and thirty minutes after the assault on Pokéstar studios, the Virbank City Police covered the entire studio head to toe. Cops lined up across the entrance denying trainers, fans, and other people entry while kicking out the ones currently in the studio. The office and the film studio is where the main amount of police was with small teams searching the other areas.

At the top of the office complex the police where currently taping down the hallway and a special squad to clear the bodies while a detective was currently talking with White. The detective had a Croagunk beside him. He had a large brown coat, long green pants, a green shirt, brown shoes, and a stupid tie. He also had black hair.

"Do you know what motivated his attack?", the detective asked. White looked at him with a confused expression.

"No, but he did take a white orb I have had for some time", White responded. The detective put his fingers on his chin and started to rub it.

"Was he working with anyone?", he asked. White did not hesitate to respond.

"HE WAS WORKING WITH TEAM PLASMA!", she shouted. The detective covered his ears.

"Hmmm, if this man is what you are describing and he has no clear motivations then I think I know who you are talking about", the detective said. The detective reached into his coat and pulled out a small folder. He opened it to reveal many pictures of the hunter and a small description.

"The hunter is an international criminal with many murders and violent attacks on his hand", he said. White looked at the folder and tried to move some of the pictures out of the way. She reached her hand towards it, but it was blocked by the detective.

"You do not want to look at the rest of those pictures", he said looking concerned for White, "This kid has done some horrible things except they are way more brutalized". White looked at the detective confused again.

"Kid?", she asked. She never thought the hunter was a kid of any sort especially with his physique which was more built for a man. The detective sighed.

"Yes, he is a fifteen-year-old. It is sad to see such a young child turn dark, but we do not know much about him to figure him out. His age is really the biggest thing we know about him", the detective said a bit disappointed. White was shocked to hear what came out of the detectives. She thought. How could such a young kid became such a monster?

"But anyways you are lucky to survive this encounter just be careful in the future. Who knows this mercenary might end up kidnapping you or murdering you", he said. White nodded.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?", the detective asked. White pondered her thoughts of her recent encounter, but remembered one little thing.

"When I asked him, who do you think you are he responded that he did not know who he was anymore, and he had some kind of changing personality", she said. The detective seemed quite happy to hear that.

"That is going to help narrow down the results, thank you White for your time", he said waving. He started to walk out the door when White stopped him. He turned to face her.

"Wait! What is your name though?", she asked looking straight into his eyes. He put on a small grin.

"The name is Looker, so if you see this guy again don't be afraid to call me", he said pulling his business card out of his jacket. He threw it to White who surprisingly caught it then he was gone. White looked around to see where he went, but then she looked through the hallway a bit to see him mashing the elevator buttons. She laughed a bit, but then went back to her office.

She began to pick up pokéballs all over the floor when she noticed a blood stain. She looked at it with a sad face.

"Poor Rick, you did not deserve to die", she said turning her head away from the stain. After she picked all the balls off the floor she proceeded to make a call on her Xtransreciever. She rolled through her contacts to see the name of her vice president Daniel Lenard (Please get the reference).

"Hello?", Daniel asked. White saw a burnt paper on her desk and grabbed it.

"Hey Daniel I need you to take over for a while. I am going to be on trip that may take a few months", she said disclosing most of the truth.

"Oh White, I am glad to take over once I get back from Kanto. Enjoy your trip", he said ending the call. She was a bit surprised to hear that it went so easy. White usually did not have anybody willingly do extra work without back lash.

She put the paper back on the desk and sighed. She turned away from the desk and grabbed a bag she had inside the desk. The bag had one strap, so she threw it over her shoulder and walked toward the door. She put on a face of determination as she took steps closer. She kept reminded herself with the same words. Got to get back orb, must find weirdo.

Then time began to freeze once again. The cops in the hallway were stuck in suspension, and the blue spirit reappeared on White's desk. White turned away and screamed a bit when she saw it.

"You know you should not surprise people like that", White said a bit bitter. The spirit did not respond instead it stood up from the desk. It pointed its finger at the door.

"Where do you think, you're going?", the spirit asked putting no emotion into talking. White looked at the spirit like it was retarded.

"There is only one door, where do you think I am going?", she said. The spirit disappeared then reappeared in front of White.

"Let me rephrase, why?", it said staring at White. White did not feel like playing this things games and deciding to try to walk through it. When white tried to walk through it she was slapped by the spirit. White rubbed her face.

"You can hit me?", White asked in confusion. The spirit slapped her again harder leaving a large red mark on her cheek.

"Yes, I can. Now answer the question why?", the spirit asked politely. White sighed in defeat as there was no evading the question.

"To retrieve the White orb from a criminal who works with Team Plasma", she said in annoyance. The spirit chuckled at her answer. It then lifted its hand up to her face.

"That is the same answer you gave me last time, please rethink your answer and reach deep inside your thoughts. Then you shall see the truth light your path like it did so long ago", the spirit said fading into the air. As the spirit faded time began to start once more as every cop in the hallway was doing their previous movements.

White walked through the door and into the hallway. She proceeded the to hit the elevator button until it arrived. She went down the elevator and into the lobby. She reached into her bag to pull out a map. She grabbed a red pen along with it too and marked Castelia city. She said to herself,

"The first main Team Plasma presence was in Accumula, so I am bound to find something there", White said with little confidence in the Team's location. White yawned loudly and checked the time on the Xtransreciever.

"10:30, I'll go to Castelia in the morning", she said yawning louder as she walked out of the ruined office.

After several hours passed, it was currently 1:36 throughout Unova with most residents and trainers have fallen asleep except Joey who is still waiting. There were only a few types of people who stood up late at night and that was the shopkeepers and the people who drank too much coffee.

In Driftveil city there was an eerie fog that covered the ocean drenching it with a darkness greater than night itself. Many stories were told about monsters in the ocean that snatch people who go out at night, but there was one monster no one was prepared to face.

A man who leaned against the railing near. He wore a big blue winter jacket and an orange cap. He was staring of into the darkness of the depths for some reason when something caught his eye in the distance. He heard very loud splashes getting closer and closer to land.

There was a bell, in case a beast of untold of proportions every showed up, that would alert the locals of the oncoming "attack". The man look to his left at the bell, but the splashing got louder. The man's fear of his safety grew and his uneasiness started to rise as he began to sweat uncontrollably. He could not take the stress any longer and ran toward the bell and put his hands on the rope to tug. The man hesitated before pulling to take a glance back out at the sea.

The man was shocked to see something shaped like a man. He immediately pulled his hands of the ropes and ran to the end of the railing where he saw the human looking thing. The splashing stopped as a man in brown rose from the water soaked and covered in seaweed. The man looked at the person with concern as it looked like the person went through a horrible ship wreck in the gulf.

"Hey sir or ma'am what happened to ya?", the man called out at the person in brown. The person in brown kept walking up the rocky land as waves splashed against it. He walked up until the man's eyes were aligned with his helmet. He laughed.

"You're a quite one aren't ye. Probably seen to many fish in your day", he chuckled. The hunter just stood there puzzled at his comment. Then he kept walking up and put his hands on the railing. The man slapped the hunter's wrist.

"You've probably had a rough night; I think you need a drink", the man said grinning, "The bar I go to if you haven't taken shots before. Then you will probably be tied to a pole naked". The man started to chuckled a bit more. The hunter was not amused with his ideas. The hunter reached out his hand, so the man could grab it.

"Alright you are going to have the time of your life", the man said with joy. He put an even bigger grin on his face.

"Good thing the wife is watching a tournament with the kid", he said trying to act a bit cautious. The man reached his hand for the hunters, but the hunter pushed his hand past the man's hand. The hunter reached the back of his head grabbing it. He slammed the man's head onto the railing.

Blood started to drip from the man's nose, and his eyes refused to open. He had a large red mark across his face. He was gasping desperately for air when the hunter grabbed the man's coat and threw him into the ocean creating a loud splash. The water splashed the hunter across his back. He turned to the ocean to see the man back-side up in the water as the air bubbles rose underneath the body.

He walked back down to the bottom of the rocks to see the man floating with blood slowly changing the water red. Then the air bubbles stopped, and the hunter proceeded to take the man's coat and hat. He then walked back up to the railing and hopped it. He stared at the bell.

He walked over to the bell, and looked under the bell. There was a rope to pull it down though the hunter revealed a hidden blade in his wrist and started to cut it. He took the detached rope and threw it in the ocean.

"Monsters, hehheh! That man saw a real scary monster", he said chuckling then he turned away from the ocean to view Driftveil city. The city had a small fog that engulfed it, but it wasn't very think. He could see a large hotel to his left that had light bursting from its windows. It was tall and orange. To the right was where the battle tournament was being held. Those areas where not important to the hunter, so he started to walk forward down the road.

There were a bunch of small houses, but what was the eye-catcher was the little market under a white tent. It was held up by wooden supports in its corners, but it had a nice stone path forming diamonds. The hunter knew there would most likely be people in there, so he put on the coat and hat he "borrowed" from a corpse. He pulled the hoodie over his head; he tucked his cloak into the coat, so it didn't look suspicious, and the gauntlets inside the pockets. Now all that anyone could see was a guy in a coat and brown pants.

He approached the tent pointing his head down and walked in casually. He peered his eyes through the corner of his helmet to look at the different vendors occupying the market to see tables and baskets full of useless crap that the idiots buy. He almost started to laugh as he saw an old biker dude purchase mail. He focused back on his mission and looked around. He saw a man in a black tuxedo and black glasses standing at a register to his right.

He walked up to the counter, and the man greeted him.

"Hey there welcome to Jumbo's balls, so what's shaking", Jumbo said staring at the hunter in hoodie. The hunter lifted his head to reveal his helmet to the man, but as he did the man opened his mouth wide and was about to scream. The hunter rushed his hands out of his pockets, and grabbed Jumbo's mouth. The hunter released Jumbo's face which now had a giant red ellipse around his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up mate, I don't think you want to die yet do you?", the hunter whispered as he pointed at Jumbo. Jumbo started to shake his hands rapidly. The hunter pulled his hands away in disgust.

"Oh sorry…it's been a long day; I tend to forget things", Jumbo apologized. He then took of his glasses and tried to look into the hunter's helmet. He had baggy eyes that drooped down to his lips. He aimed his finger at his helmet.

"How do I know you're the real guy?", he questioned. The hunter sighed and reached his hand through the blue coat into his cloak. He grasped a small medallion between his fingers and pulled it out throwing it across the table. Jumbo hunched his back over and reached for the medallion. The medallion had ruby in its back side. Jumbo flipped it over to reveal a Team Plasma logo, and his face gave off satisfied look. He stood up and stared into the hunter's helmet.

"Well then looks like we're good to go then", he said turning around to grab something out of a box. He reached in and pulled out a blue and black brief case. The hunter stared in confusion.

"THE FUCK IS THAT FOR!", he screamed silently. Jumbo's face grew red, and he started to grind his teeth.

"Be patient and let me explain", he said trying to calm himself down. He threw the case on the table and opened it revealing a giant circular hole in the center with a note. The hunter grabbed the note and his eyes skimmed through the words.

"Three hours to be at Celestial tower, and to transport the orb in a case", he said to himself. He closed the case, but as he did Jumbo held out his hand. The hunter slapped it and quietly laughed.

"Funny, but I do not work without pay. I believe I need my remuneration", Jumbo said a bit bitchy. The hunter slid the case into the coat and revealed his hidden blade.

"You did nothing except give me a useless case, so you get nothing in return", the hunter responded. Jumbo started to get angry. Though the hunter just turned away. Jumbo reached over the table and grabbed the hunter's shoulder, but his grip wasn't strong. His hands slipped of his shoulder, but managed to pull out the bullet in the hunter's armor. Then that gave Jumbo an idea. He looked under his desk for revolver. He hopped onto the desk and aimed it at him.

"I was promised payment, and you're the only one who owes it to me!', Jumbo shouted cocking the revolver. There was a cop near one of the entrances who slowly approached the two.

"Alright put the gun down Jumbo there is no need for violence in a Public place", the cop said trying to calm Jumbo, but he fired at the ground. The officer jumped back in fear. The officer pulled out his gun shaking.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way", the cop said. Jumbo froze for a second than came back to reality.

"The easy way is for that man to pay his debt to me", Jumbo said a bit cocky. The officer sighed and holstered his weapon. He approached the hunter and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey bud, I do not know what you owe him, but if you don't pay up I am going to take both of you into custody", the cop said. The hunter waved off the cop.

"I owe him nothing as he did not pay for the item I have been given, nor did he charge me for it. He then demanded for money once it was in my possession", the hunter responded. The cop laughed out loud, but the hunter did not laugh. The cop stopped laughing.

"You are serious that sounds like regular business to me, so I guess I am going to take just you in sir", the cop said reaching for his cuffs.

"You have right to remain silent and yadadadada", the cop said pulling out the hunter's hand from the coat's pocket. The hunter pulled back and pushed him down. The hunter started to walk away, but the cop quickly got up and aimed his gun at the hunter.

"You are under arrest for refusing custody", the cop said angrily. The hunter kept walking until his was at the door, but the cop fired at him. The hunter stepped to the side, and the bullet flew right past him. He continued his way outside until the cop ran after him. As the cop ran to the hunter's side, the hunter elbowed his face causing it to bleed, but the cop grabbed the coat off.

The cop's face of frustration soon turned to one of fear as he saw the hunter without his pathetic disguise. The hunter faced him as he trembled, and the hunter revealed his hidden blade stabbing the cop in the throat. Blood gushed into the air and into his hands as he tried to cover the wound. He fell to the ground dying. Though people inside the little market saw the murder.

One biker guy pointed the hunter out. He grabbed a pokéball from his backside.

"You think you can get away with killing one of our own? Oh, fuck no! We people of Driftveil stick together", the biker said trying to intimidate the hunter.

"Let's battle!", he shouted amongst the crowd of people behind him. The hunter smiled on the inside of his helmet and rushed the biker. The biker looked at the hunter with dread as this was unexpected. Suddenly the hunter kneed the biker in the gut causing him to fall to the ground.

"I win", the hunter said staring at the guy on the ground. Then one of the people in the crowd pointed at the hunter.

"Are we just going to watch as this man beats and kills our own. He stood up for us as we spectated. Now I say we do the same", the person said throwing a pokéball in the air revealing a Krokorok. Then suddenly more people in the crowd started to throw their pokéballs in the air releasing more Pokémon. For once the hunter felt fear, but he has not experienced fear in a long time. It staggered him as he almost fell over. The hunter then regained his balanced and started to run for Chargestone Cave.

Luckily for him the crowd was behind him, so he managed to easily reach route 6. Though the crowd gaining on him from behind he was easily going to get away. Then he saw a man in a cowboy hat and a black and gold brief case in the distance who was being followed by four construction workers. The man was Clay who was the gym leader of the city. He was currently just walking toward the hunter until he stopped, and their faces met.

Clay looked at the hunter in shock, but then turned his face to the grin. Clay opened his case and threw a pokéball in the air revealing a Excadrill. The four construction workers also pulled out their pokéball and threw them at the ground to unveil an army of Drilburs. The hunter stayed still to calculate his odds of winning. They were zero. He darted his head around for an escape route, but found none.

"Well, well if it isn't the hunter. Long time no see last time I saw you was at N's castle", Clay said, "Now it looks like you stumbled onto the wrong part of Unova. These folks don't take to kindly to Team Plasma". The hunter stopped darting his head and looked at Clay.

"I do not have time for this", the hunter replied in annoyance. Clay laughed at his statement.

"I believe you do…about a few life sentences in fact", Clay tried to remember, "Maybe more". The hunter huffed.

"Looks like Unova is going to sleep better at night knowing you're gone", Clay said a bit cocky. Clay and his men started to walk toward the hunter, but the crowd was also close to him. The hunter looked at the oncoming threat. Then Clay said something.

"You better have not hurt any citizens here. I won't spare any mercy then", he said staring right at the hunter. Clay lifted his hand and shouted,

"Excadrill use bulldoze". The Excadrill nodded, and lifted its foot smashing it into the ground. The ground shook violently, and cracks started to appear with dust spraying out of them. A few rocks fell from the hills, but they fell into the cracks. The hunter body was violently shaken by it, but ultimately, he was only staggered and regained his balance. On the other hand, many people in the crowd behind him fell leaving an opening to run.

The hunter did not hesitate to start running. He knew to run for the bridge, so he could at least be able to hide. The hunter ran through the fallen people stepping on heads and pushing over small Pokémon. After he "surfed" the crowd, their faces were left with boot marks and many red scratches. Now he was free to get away.

Clay saw his escape and frowned. He had a walkie talkie on his hip, and grabbed it. He put it to his face.

"RAISE THE BRIDGE NOW!", he shouted. The man who he was talking to was the bridge operator. He was a bit old, but was still in working shape.

"Now?", he questioned Clay in case this was a drill. Clay opened his mouth wide and shouted,

"YES! There is a criminal on the loose!". His face was dark red from screaming. The operator scrambled around the small room he was in and pulled the lever to raise the bridge. The gears at the end of the bridge slowly began grind against each other creating a loud clanking noise. The large bridge slowly began to rise.

Meanwhile the hunter was running through Driftveil. He ran past the Pokémon center and was getting closer to the bridge. He ran past the small homes and turned left to the small bridge. There was mother and a child in his way.

"Did you like the tournament Sweetie?", the mother asked the child, "Are you ready to see dad?". The child started to jump up and down.

"YES!", the child screamed. They were near a fence which was next to the arena. The hunter ran up to them and stopped. The mother screamed while the child gazed in awe. The child pointed at the hunter.

"Look mommy it's a super hero", the child said very innocently. The mother stared at the child in terror then back to the hunter. The hunter was quietly laughing on the inside of his helmet. He kneeled and put his hand on the kid's shoulder.

"Remember kid don't swim at night your dad learned that lesson the hard way", he said to the child who just nodded. He started to run away while the mother of the child began to cry. The child put his hand on his mom's arm.

"It's okay mom, you may never be as cool as he is", the child said trying to make his mother feel better, but she looked at the child with anger. The hunter ran onto a small bridge that lead to a small island then past that was the bridge. The bridge was almost fully raise, so the hunter ran full throttle. He quickly was on the bridge to almost half way then the bridge stopped raising, and the hunter kept running until he was at the top of the half of the bridge.

He almost fell over into the deep water that lead to a waterfall (well there is one now). He stared at the other side of the bridge, but it was too big of a jump. Though much to his surprise the crowd from earlier and Clay were at the bottom of the bridge. Apparently, they were right behind him the entire time, or he wasted too much time. Along with the leader there was a few Drilburs and Excadrills who looked like they were going to smash the bridge.

The crowd of people stood proudly at what they thought was the hunter's demise while the gym leader was handed a mega phone.

"Alright hunter, I heard that you killed a local cop at the market. Now that leaves me with two options. One you can either surrender your weapons, and be cuffed to serve whatever sentence a judge gives you. Two you can drown with a bunch of cement for vengeance for the cop", Clay said. The hunter grunted with anger, but went back calm. He had dealt with these situations before, but no one tried to kill him. He crossed his arms and stood there.

"Alright kill me then!", he shouted with confidence. The whole crowd of people heard, and they began to cry "hurray". Clay only stood there with the mega phone. His face getting red with anger. He thought. He is stalling, how did he know I wouldn't kill him? He raised the mega phone to his face, but then a person from the crowd grabbed it from his hands.

"Time to die you SON OF A BITCH! DRILBURS AND EXCADRILLS USE DRILL RUN!", he shouted. The Pokémon move their hands around their faces to form a drill. The hunter then lost all his confidence. He dropped his arms. Then the Pokémon rotated quickly and burrowed into the bridge causing the entire bridge crumble. The hunter felt gravity pull him down as the bridge beneath him fell. He tried to stay on the cement chunk underneath him, but was separated as he fell faster than the other chunks.

He tried to use gravity to his advantage, and dove his head forward to another part of the water. There was a piece of cement that was about to hit the hunter. It slammed into his back, and he winced in pain. Though he quickly grabbed the chunk and pushed off to escape the falling wreckage

The hunter then turned toward the water that rapidly approached him and slammed right into it. The crowd of people cheered as the hunter fell into the water. Though Clay looked at the ground.

"No one deserves death", he murmured to himself. The hunter was beneath the water. Pain rushing his senses causing him to scream underwater. The bubbles rose to the surface. Clay gazed at the bubbles and looked at them. Then he saw the hunter burst from the water.

The hunter stared at the people in the crowd and flicked them off. The current was also moving the hunter's body without him noticing. Clay only looked back at him with a terrified glare. The hunter put his hands to his face and shouted,

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME THAT EASILY". The hunter then began to point and laugh at Clay for his failure. Then the hunter hit a giant rock. His grin then turned to a horrified scowl. He looked at a massive waterfall that was just meters in front of him. He tried to swim away, but the current was to strong. He struggled very much against the current but was pushed closer to the drop. He tried to grab onto a rock, but they were too slippery.

He knew he could not escape and closed his eyes. Then a red light glowed from his helmet as he approached the drop. Two red glowing eyes that appeared to look angry covered where people tried to stare into his helmet. He then plummeted through the air. Though he was not going to be greeted by water, but by a large pile of spikey rocks. He approached them quickly and slammed into a rock. His side began to bleed as he fell on the ground in pain.

The red glow disappeared as he tried to keep his eyes open. He felt weak very weak. He tried to move his arm, but pain kept him from doing so. He just lied there in a pool of blood until he fell unconscious. He laid flat with his arms and legs spread out across the ground.

Clay just looked over at the falls and sighed. He pulled out his walkie talkie and radioed in. He also retrieved his Excadrill who was stuck in the water and wreckage. Luckily it did not sustain many injuries unlike the others that fell to a fatal blow to the head.

"The body is down the waterfall. I need a team of four to search for it; I need a confirmation before I give the league the green light", Clay said. He put the talkie away, and started to assemble a group of construction workers to rebuild the bridge.

Then in the dark sky there were four dark birds that flew through the night. Their movement were silent and swift. They rose into the sky then dove down. The four birds landed on the ground near the spikey ground. There were four people in SWAT armor who dismounted the birds and returned them to their pokéballs. They each pull out a flash light and illuminated the dark area.

"Split up and find the body", one of them said. The four SWAT members separated and walked off into the corners of the pit. One member eyed blood on one of the spike; he waved his hand in the air and shouted,

"I found blood over here!", he shouted. The other three began to walk toward him. They noticed the blood and pulled out their pistols. They loaded in cartridges of 10mm ammo. The one who spotted the blood shrugged.

"What are yawl so worried about. It's not like he survived", he said to reassure his comrades. They just shook their hands and raised their pistols to their heads as they got closer to the blood stain. They walked closer to the blood stain and saw a small pool of blood. They approached the pool and aimed a flashlight at it. They gasped at first, but sighed in relief.

The hunter's body was motionless lying in a pool of blood. One of the SWAT members walked over, and kneeled. He put two fingers to his neck. He felt no pulse, but he could not tell because of the cloak. He just assumed he was dead anyways.

"Told you he was dead, tell Clay we have a confirmed kill", he said turning around to face the other members. Then the motionless body rose from its position. It towered over the SWAT guy.

"So, who is buying tonight?", he asked. The rest of the SWAT team stood in terror as they looked at the hunter tower over him. Red eyes glowed from his mask. His hands were lit ablaze lighting the dim area even more. The SWAT guy turned around and trembled.

"Ummm? You wanna do this the easy way or the hard way", he said trembling. The hunter did not respond instead he pierced his hand through the man's chest. The pierced flesh leaked blood, but they were resealed by the flames. The hunter pushed his hand through back holding the man's heart in hand. He smashed it, and blood exploded everywhere onto the spikes, the other SWAT, and covering the hunter head to toe in blood. He pulled out his hand and walked toward the remaining swat.

The SWAT members pulled out their pistols, aimed, and fired at the hunter's chest. To no avail the hunter's flames melted the bullets in front of him. His eyes glowed furiously sending chills down each one of their spines. One of them tried to pull out a pokéball to release his flying-type. The hunter saw this, and threw a fireball at him. The ball went through his head leaving a "U" shape. Blood seeped as the body collapsed.

While that happened the other two ran closer to the falls. They jumped into the water to avoid the deadly flames. The hunter heard a loud splash and slowly approached the falls. The fire in his hands grew brighter, and he could see two dark figures under water. With the water crashing down the hunter decided to drown the two. He hovered his flaming hands over the water then his hands oozed lava. The lava caused steam to blow from the water as it slowly turned into stone.

The entire surface area of the pool was stone causing the pit to fill with lava. The hunter smirked and walked toward the rocky wall. He climbed up the side of the pit with occasional falling rocks, but they were only small pebbles. The hunter reached the grassy area at the beginning of the fall. He pulled himself up and put his hands on the grass. The grass began to smoke then it began to burn. The fire started to spread wildly into the trees.

The trees were lit ablaze filling the night sky with smoke. The night was now unable to be seen as the brightness of the fire overshadowed the darkness. The fire then spread closer to Driftveil. The hunter smiled as he watched the fire but turned away.

"Clay", he said to himself. He ran along the grassy plain that was now burning with several burning trees falling in his wake. He approached an even larger forest; he became aggravated as his path was blocked. The fire grew larger in his hands, and he unleashed it upon the innocent trees. He walked through the forest burning everything in his way. Stopping him would be the biggest worry.

He moved through the burning forest and saw Clay's gym. He tried to look past it, and saw Clay directing the fire rescue operations. He grinned at the sight of an easy target. Fire crept behind the hunter as he walked closer towards Clay. He revealed himself standing beside the gym though Clay seemed too distracted with the embers. He frowned and threw a fireball near him.

The fire blew up and distorted Clay as he awkwardly fell to the ground. He regained his consciousness and stood up and stared at the hunter. Clay became fearful of the hunter as flames burst from his hands. The firefighters turned their Pokémon toward the hunter. Clay shoved his arm in front of them.

"No! Focus on the fire that is more important. I'll deal with him", he said throwing his Krokorok into battle. The Krokorok stood between Clay and the hunter. The hunter walked closer, and the fire behind him grew.

"You think you can kill me! You think you could just leave me to die! I am going to make you burn!", he said in a menacing tone. The Krokorok stood battle ready though the hunter did not pull out any Pokémon. The hunter aimed his flaming hands at the Pokémon and blasted a wave of fire at it. The Krokorok dodged it, but the hunter turned the aim toward it causing it to be engulfed in flames.

The fire did not hurt it at first as it tried to move, but as the fire kept burning the Krokorok started to feel the flames burn its skin. The Krokorok tried to flee, but the fire followed. The Krokorok cried out in pain as to Clay to help. Though he could not help the poor creature. Its skin turned to char as it fell to the ground. The hunter stopped the oncoming flames and stared at Clay.

Clay glanced back with a furious stare with his teeth grinding for his loss. The hunter walked toward Clay again, but he knew he was the one running now. The firefighters beside him feared the worst for him; they could help, but that would risk the entire destruction of Driftveil. The hunter tilted his head as the fire rose above him. Clay began to step back in fear as the hunter's glowing eyes grew brighter. He put his head straight, and Clay threw out Palpitoad.

The amphibian like Pokémon stood proudly facing the hunter ready to strike at any second. It readied itself for the hunter to strike. The flames on the hunters' hands dimmed down.

"A water type, eh? Looks like you're not a complete dumbass. Then again it won't last long", the hunter mocked. The Palpitoad grew angry, and it started to prepare a water pulse. The hunter's flames grew bigger, and he pointed his hand at the Pokémon. Palpitoad had a wave a water surrounding it, but then a fast blade went through its face. The blade went into the ground as blood poured from the hole in its face. The Pokémon fell to the ground, and its water splashed all over the ground making it muddy. Clay reached out his hand to grab the Pokémon, but another blade pierced the Palpitoad's head. Blood began to pour out near the top of the head, and it remained motionless.

Clay pulled his hat down to cover his eyes. The hunter was rubbing his wrists and staring at the two defeated Pokémon. The red eyes on his face grew brighter.

"I never thought such a pathetic man could almost kill me. Aw well, vengeance is mine yadayadyada", the hunter said feeling like a cliché. He walked over to the Palpitoad's corpse and picked up his concealed blades. He inserted them back into his gauntlets and stared at clay.

"You going to finish this fight or what? Vengeance isn't fun if the target doesn't resist", the hunter said in disappointment. Clay took his hand of his hat and looked at the hunter.

"No matter how much I fight you more and more will die. The only thing I can do is", he said before being cut off. The hunter was clapping his hands together.

"Boring, BORING, and BORING!", the hunter shouted shaking his head. Though Clay was hiding something from the hunter. There was a small building on top of the hill full of Team Plasma remnants from two years ago, who changed their ways. If he could lure the hunter up there with him they might come out and surprise him. That only hope of stopping the mad man was if they were currently there. Clay grinned at the hunter.

"You want me to make this difficult for you then come and catch me", Clay shouted turning around and running toward route 6. The flames behind the hunter dimmed, and the flame in his hands disappeared. He grinned on the inside of his helmet and began to pursue him. Clay ran down the stone path toward route 6 then he spotted the stairs that lead up to the hill. He panted a lot as he did not exercise often, but he kept running past the pain of being healthy.

The hunter quickly caught up to him as he wasn't fast, and he jumped over him landed in front of him positioning himself to strike Clay down. Conveniently, the stairs were directly next to him, and he turned right juking the hunter. The hunter then started to run up the stairs. Clay reached the top and ran toward the small building.

The building was a brick structure with a large entrance. It had small windows on the front, and its roof was quite large supporting an extra floor. Clay approached the small building and picked up a rock beside him. He drew his arm back and chucked it at the door making a large slamming noise. The hunter gained on Clay quickly as he had nowhere else to run. The hunters' hands were reignited, and he exerted fire behind himself. The fire grew and created a large fire wall. The barrier would keep anyone from escaping.

Clay desperately looked at the building waiting for someone to come out and yell, but there was no one there at the time. Clay became a bit frightened as he was now stranded with the hunter. He pulled out the his Excadrill, and it readied itself. The flames on the hunters' hands blazed furiously.

"Now that is what I am talking about", the hunter said with glee. Clay looked disgusted hearing such words, but he was utterly not surprised as he was probably insane. The Excadrill separated its claws and readied itself for combat. The hunters' eyes glowed even more menacingly.

The hunter drew his sword from his back, and set himself up in a guard position. The Excadrills claws were positioned beside itself. The hunter twirled his sword to taunt the Pokémon, and he motioned it to attack. The Excadrill did not hesitate to jump, but was stopped by Clay who threw his hand in front of it.

"Excadrill, I need you to be careful. Listen to me, and I will get you through this", he said reassuring his Pokémon. Excadrill snarled but nodded. The Excadrill prepared itself to fight, and reassured its attack stance. Clay was ready to support Excadrill anyway he can. The hunter stopped twirling he sword and sighed.

"So, it looks like were standing here all night then", he said sarcastically. He then proceeded light his sword ablaze, and fire flew from the sword's steel. He pointed his sword at the Excadrill and bowed. Clay almost started laughing, but he kept his composure. Clay focused back in on the fight, and decided he was going to finish this.

"Excadrill use sand-attack!", he shouted. Excadrill seeped its claws into the dirt to reveal a small patch of sand. It clamped onto the sand and threw it at the hunter. The sand just bounced off his helmet. The hunter jumped into the air, and he pivoted his foot toward Excadrill. Excadrill looked up into the sky and back stepped. The hunter saw this, and slammed his sword into the ground. Using the momentum from the fall. He adjusted his hands around the handle of the sword, and he rotated himself in front of the Excadrill to kick it.

Excadrill was nailed right in the face with his mighty kick. Though Excadrill retaliated, and it slashed at his leg. The metal claws barely scratched his leg as he pulled himself behind his sword. The little scratches on his legs revealed his pale skin bleeding very little.

"At least you can fight…but you're worse than a Bisharp", the hunter insulted the Pokémon, "Should I take this up a notch". Flames burst furiously of his sword turning the grass beneath his feet to char. Then he took his left hand off his sword showing his hidden blade. He rubbed it lighting it ablaze as well. Clay tipped his hat at the hunter's adjustments.

"Ground types are strong against fire you know", he said trying to intimidate him. The hunter merely laughed at his statement. He turned serious for a few seconds.

"The flesh is not strong against being pierced by a refined blade. I know from experience that some Pokémon can resist the attacks, but most fall victim to a stab in the throat", he said swiping his blade across his neck. He then motioned for the Excadrill to attack. The Excadrill began to circle the hunter, and he began to circle back.

"Excadrill use Earth Power!", Clay shouted. The Excadrill smirked, and the ground beneath the hunter started to shake. He tried to move away, but part his foot got stuck in a crack. As the ground began to shake more violently, the hunter aimed his blade at the Excadrill. He fired, but at the same time the ground beneath him erupted sending rocks flying at his body eventually knocking him out of the crack. He landed with a thud on the ground, but the Excadrill then went to one knee as it was hit with the hunter's blade causing a very deep wound in its gut.

The Excadrill ignored the pain and focused on the hunter who laid on the ground. Clay seeing this advantage shouted,

"FINISH HIM NOW WITH ROCK SMASH!". The Excadrill rushed over as fast as it could to the hunter's body. Excadrill looked at him lying; his eyes still burning red, and his sword dimming down. Excadrill raised its claws over its head and firmly grasped them together, but as it did that the hunter immediately moved once again. He rolled to the side as Excadrill smashed its claws into the dirt causing them to remain stuck for a few seconds. Taking his new advantage, the hunter stabbed his sword into the back of the Pokémon. Excadrill screamed in pain as it felt the sword go deeper into its innards.

He pulled out his sword, and the blood quickly flowed out of the Excadrill's body. Then the Excadrill turned around and smacked the hunter with its huge claws. The hunter was sent flying into the Team Plasma building refugee thingie ma boober. He smashed through the window landing inside the empty place.

As the hunter flew, the Excadrill fell on both knees barely opening its eyes. It felt weak, and it collapsed onto the ground. The hunter kicked down the door to the building, and saw his opponent lying in defeat. Clay had approached his Pokémon, and he tried to use his full restore. Though it was too late, the Excadrill was gone. Clay had small tears in his eyes as he remembered his lost Pokémon. They were so full of life, yet they had to die. Tears fell from his face as he remembered how long he knew them. Since he was a child he had a Drilbur, and that Pokémon was inseparable from him. His partner had its last rodeo.

Clay clenched his fist as he heard the hunter's footsteps. He turned to face him with his face red with rage. He pointed at the hunter.

"THIS IS ALL FOR VENGEANCE! LETTING INNOCENTS DIE AS YOU LEECH THE LIFE OUT OF THEM!", he shouted in fits of rage. The hunter just shook his head.

"I'm not letting them die…it's just you who isn't saving them", he said with a very cold heart. Then Clay snapped, and he yelled louder than the dragons of Unova. He ran toward the hunter forming a fist, but the hunter ducked bellow him. The hunter pushed Clay's body down to the ground. He rolled across the dirt, but he got back up to have the hunter in his face. The hunter hooked his face, and he fell to the ground utterly beat. The hunter kicked his weak body rolling it to the edge of the cliff where a large drop to his gym was.

Clay noticed this, and he got back up. The hunter knocked him to the ground, and he landed on his butt. The hunter put his foot on Clay's chest, and pushed him back to the edge. Clay stumbled and fell over backwards falling from the cliff, but he managed to grab hold of the edge. The hunter kneeled to Clay's face as Clay glared intensely at him.

"Therefore, you don't fuck with me", he whispered. Clay only gritted his teeth. The hunter jumped in the air, and Clay closed his eyes. The hunter came back to Earth smashing Clay's hands with his metal boots. Clay screamed and let go falling from the ledge, but he stopped screaming. He put on an emotionless face as he fell onto the hard ground. A large crack came from his body as he bounced back into the air then slamming back down.

The hunter stared down with a devilish grin on the inside of his helmet. He stood up from the ledge, and stretched his arms. The red glow in his eyes disappeared completely along with his swords fiery enchantment. He walked over to the Excadrill's body, and whistled as he retrieved his blade. He reset his blade into his gauntlet and stared off into Driftveil city.

He stared at the fire that ravaged the city. The small homes he came across had been reduced to rubble, the forest had been turned into a giant campfire, and the civilians who are desperate to put it out. His glance moved around the areas of Driftveil, and he saw bodies of the innocent who fell victim to the fire. He began to lose focus on the outside world as he kept staring at the burnt bodies. His pupils dilated. Then there were the many Pokémon inside the forest that could not escape, who were piled up on the ground. The wreckage and the death started to bring back memories to the hunter.

His head started to hurt as he remembered a fire so like this one. A small tear fell down his face inside his helmet.

"Daddy, I did not mean to play with fire", he whispered to himself. He dropped his sword to into the earth, and he collapsed to his knees. He stared into the night sky now filled with smoke. Then two dark birds appeared in the sky. They flew right through the smoke cutting it with intense precision. The hunter noticed the two objects in the sky, and he snapped out of his trance. The dark figures slammed right into the ground revealing to be flying type. Two ashy figures dismounted off the birds.

The hunter pulled his sword out of the ground and stood up. The flying types then flapped their wings knocking the dust off the two figures. It was the two SWAT people from earlier. They both pulled out their pistols from their holsters, and aimed at his body.

"Hunter, you are under arrest for acts of assault, murder, destruction of public property, and mass genocide", the SWAT person said. The hunter cringed at what the person said. The hunter sighed, and walked toward them.

"You are wasting my time! I have somewhere to be now move out of my way!", he shouted. The SWAT people just shook their heads, and started to open fire. The hunter was surprised by this, and he took a bullet to the shoulder. The bullets flew quickly as the hunter tried his best to avoid them. He had to move forward, but they blocked his path. He then was hit in the chest, but it was blocked by his leather armor.

Although it seemed the hunter was stuck in the SWAT's line of fire, he quickly thought of a new way to get rid of them. He pointed his sword to the side, and flung it right at the two SWATs. The sword move relatively slow, and the SWATs dove to the ground along with the flying types that flew above it. The hunter now had his opening, and he ran past the SWATs who were getting up. His sword landed in the burnt grass patch a little further ahead, and he rolled to grab hold of it.

Now it was back to the beginning, the hunter was now free to finish his mission without the struggle of fighting anyone else. He ran onto route 6 with no trainers insight; he ran into Chargestone Cave though no one was there to be found. The hunter had escaped the police, and the entire city of Driftveil. He pushed onward to Celestial tower.

"That never happened", he said to himself. He tried to shake his head to forget what happened earlier, but he could not forget that faithful day that haunts him.

The tower was a large white stone building. Its height pierced the sky's clouds, but such a large building was filled with the remains of the past. Dead Pokémon roamed the rooms of the building scaring off anyone who comes near. Few trainers actually go to the tower as most fear possession, or they are afraid of the undead.

Though this Team Plasma wasn't afraid to head on in, the Pokémon were no match for the grunts that secured the lower and upper sectors of the tower. With full control over the tower, it was safe for the leader of Team Plasma to arrive. He appeared through the sky with a large Pokémon beneath him. It was the third elemental dragon of Unova Kyurem. He landed at the top of the tower with a loud thud. The tower shook a bit from the Dragon's massiveness, and almost shook the bell in the center.

Ghestsis dismounted the dragon, and three other plasma grunts came from the upper sectors. The three looked at Ghetsis with fear. One of the grunts stepped forward.

"Ghetsis, the hunter has not arrived with the white orb", the grunt said quickly. Ghetsis frowned at the grunt's statement. Ghetsis held his fist up in the air.

"That stupid mercenary! Well now he deserves what is coming to him", he said with a devilish smile. The grunts started to walk away, but Ghetsis signaled them to halt. He pointed at the one in the middle.

"You have a Cryogonal right?", Ghetsis asked. The grunt walked away from the other two.

"Yes", the grunt replied nervously. Ghetsis smiled, and motioned him to come to him. The grunt walked in front of Ghetsis. Ghetsis grabbed his sword cane off Kyurem and walked toward the grunt. His cane did not slam into the ground everyone time he stepped in fact Ghetsis could hold it well for his age. He stabbed it into the floor in front of the grunt.

"When I slam my sword two times into the ground, I want your Pokémon to use blizzard as many times as possible", Ghetsis said resting on his cane. The grunt looked confused.

"On whom?", he asked. Ghetsis laughed at the grunts ignorance. Then Ghetsis slapped him.

"No, you buffoon! The attack will cover almost the entire roof!", Ghetsis shouted. He face-palmed and sighed. The time was coming for Ghetsis when he would not put up with such travesty; his plan would lead him to ultimate power, but he will still deal with them for now.

Then a grunt from downstairs ran onto the roof. The grunt put her hands on her knees and panted. Ghetsis grew impatient for the newly arrived grunt.

"OUT WITH IT!", he shouted. The grunt stood up in military-like stance.

"Sir, the mercenary has arrived with the package", she said. Suddenly, the hunter appeared walking up the stairs. His cloak and armor looked worn with his gauntlets showing residue of ash. The other grunts looked at the hunter with surprise as he looked like he fought a deadly badly. A few bullet holes could be seen in his leather armor, but the grunts lined up in two straight lines facing one another. They lead the hunter a path to Ghetsis. The hunter walked in between the lines.

"Dragon of course, it worked well last time!", the hunter said insulting Team Plasmas intelligence. The grunts huffed as he looked at them.

"Ghetsis, where did you get the idea for these uniforms! Was it from a little kid who played Call of Duty", the hunter mocked. Ghetsis did not looked amused, but he put on a fake smile.

"Hunter, it has been ages since we met face to face", Ghetsis said starting off with a warm welcome. Then the hunter interrupted by waving his hands in his face.

"Ages? More like decades, you look old", the hunter continued to mock. Ghetsis frowned, and he pulled his cane out of the ground.

"Looks like you have gotten more immature, you should not disrespect me now hunter", Ghetsis said. The grunts took a step closer making the lane a bit shorter. The hunter crossed his arms.

"Fine, let us talk business then since you're so eager", he said sarcastically. The grunts took another step closer. The hunter grunted, and Ghetsis reached into his robes and pulled out a silver case.

"You have the white orb, and I have your one million poké dollars", Ghetsis said. The hunter nodded, and he pulled out the white orb from his cloak. Ghetsis sighed as he kicked the case over to the hunter who stopped it with his foot. The hunter threw it to Ghetsis who almost dropped it.

"CAREFUL!", he shouted, but the hunter ignored and picked up the case. Ghetsis concealed the white orb into his robes, and he threw out Beheeyem. Ghetsis whispered to the alien like Pokémon. The Pokémon's eyes glowed purple, and its fingers changed colors rapidly as it formed a telekinetic force in front of it. It formed a purple and circular force that surrounded the hunter's head. The hunter did not see it as he was busy opening the case. The force closed on his head rapidly shaking his body.

Ghetsis grinned as his physic attack looked like it had worked, but to his dismay the hunter turned his head toward himself.

"Ghetsis you cannot break what is already broken", the hunter said in a very creepy manner. Ghetsis was shocked but not surprised. The hunter turned back to the case and unlatched the locks. He pried it open, and he dropped it. The case was empty, and the hunter turned to face Ghetsis.

"You can play your weird games Ghetsis, but you do not double cross me like this", he said in a bit angry, "You can give me the money, or I will break the orb in half". Ghetsis laughed, and he started to walk side to side.

"Hunter, it is too little too late to support Team Plasma in its efforts. You left Team Plasma in a desperate time of need, but we rose to greater heights without you. We became efficient in performing our own tasks instead of paying someone else to do so. You have become obsolete, but I feared you would interfere in my plans. I made you do the easiest job there was, and yet you still fucked it up. I heard what Jumbo said occurred. We asked you to remain stealthy, but instead you commit a two terrorist attacks when we wanted to remain inactive. Though you still brought the last piece to the puzzle at least you had some worth left. I believe you would try to fiddle with our operations once we revealed ourselves; you would not allow another group to get in your way in Unova, so you would do any means necessary to disrupt us. Your only option was to be a slave, but you mentally refused now your only option is death", Ghetsis said gasping for air.

The hunter stood there thinking about Ghetsis long boring speech. He walked back a bit, and all but one grunt fled down stairs.

"Getting double crossed and a fortune told, and it was all FREE!", the hunter shouted laughing while he said it. Ghetsis did not frown, but instead he smiled a very devilish smile.

"Well, your forces left, and I think you should regret your decision", the hunter said pulling the long sword off his back. Ghetsis straightened his arm, and pointe at the hunter.

"Kyurem Ice beam!", he shouted. The ice dragon quickly gained its battle focus and opened its mouth. The ice crystals appeared rapidly as the hunter was still unsheathing his sword. Then Kyurem fired its ice laser at the hunter who barely moved. Its head slung back as it launched its ferocious attack at the hunter. The hunter felt the cold chill his body from top to bottom. The hunter's body began to freeze as the beam began to intensify.

The hunter tried to move, but his body was pained as ice shards constantly whacked his body. His body was already weak from Driftveil, but now he was felt like was lying in bed. Finally, the hunter was frozen in a huge block of ice suspended in his action. Ghetsis laughed very cynical at the hunter's easy defeat. Ghetsis climbed onto the dragon, and he eyed the grunt.

"The hunter will eventually freeze to death, so I need you to keep him on ice", Ghetsis said flying away on the massive dragon into the night. The grunt pulled out his Cryogonal, and waited for the ice to start melting to refreeze it.

The grunt goofed off with his Pokémon disregarding the block of ice. It seemed like he would stay there for hours, but little did the grunt know he should have done his job. The grunt was chasing his Pokémon around as he waited, so he did not pay attention to the hunter at the time. He was suspended in his motion, but the gauntlets started to glow red. A small transparent hole formed around his gauntlet. With his hand, free a small fire was brewed, and the hole melted more and more as the fire grew. Soon his core was free, and the flame grew larger. The ice began to melt rapidly, and the hunter's entire upper body was free. Then his head was free now with both hands he melted the last of the ice covering his lower body. Though he did not melt all the ice as that might have alerted the ignorant grunt.

There was a small outer ice wall with a giant hole in the middle. This allowed for the hunter to look like he was stuck in the ice, but he was mobile the entire time. The hunter saw the grunt goofing off while running in circles around the roof. He thought to wait for him to run right in from of him before blasting through the ice. As the grunt chased his Cryogonal the hunter could pull out his sword. He held it between his blind spot. When the grunt passed, the hunter raised his sword in the air and crashed it down on the thin ice wall.

The strike made a loud sound that alerted the grunt who stood still. His legs shook as he turned around, and he screamed as he saw the hunter free. The hunter walked toward him, but the Cryogonal got in between them. The hunter glared sinisterly at the Pokémon that blocked him. The hunter's hand had lit ablaze forming a small, and spear like fire. The hunter jabbed his hand at the Ice type, and he punctured a hole into its body. The Ice type fell flat on its face, and its trainer screamed in horror.

"So, how is your pal Ghetsis?", the hunter asked politely. The hunter walked over the Pokémon, and he approached the grunt that eyed the stairs. The grunt froze as the hunter approached him, and the grunt made a desperate dash for the stairs. The hunter sprinted toward the stairs and cut him off. The grunt backed away from the hunter.

"Listen, if you don't tell me where Ghetsis is there is going to be an additional grave here", the hunter threatened. The grunt did not say a word. The grunt turned his head and looked at Cryogonal.

"There already is going to be an additional grave YOU BASTARD!", the grunt yelled. Tears were forming in his eyes as he thought of his Pokémon.

"Well, I do not give a shit! It's not my fault Ghetsis double crossed me! In fact, you could have freed me, and help me to kill that tyrant!", he shouted in anger. Tears fell down the grunt's face as he yelled, and the grunt walked over to the Cryogonal. He kneeled and stared at the fallen Pokémon.

"Go ahead kill me…I will never tell you where Ghetsis is hiding, and you took away my best friend", he said slowly, "I accept death". The grunt bowed his head and awaited execution.

"Well shit, how about we make a deal then", the hunter said. The grunt heard the possible compromise and sighed.

"I rather make a deal with death", he said. The hunter walked quickly toward the grunt, and he pulled him up to his feet. He grabbed his collar and lifted him in the air.

"I betrayed by my only ally today now I seek revenge. If I do not have that I will burn Unova to the ground and kill your previously leader N", the hunter threatened. The grunt's pupils grew wide hearing N's name, and the grunt began to sweat.

"You wouldn't dare hurt king N", he said cowardly. The hunter saw the fear in the grunt's eyes for his king, and he dropped the grunt.

"I have murdered everyone I have been hired to assassinate…don't think I won't fail to kill you king if you do not agree to my terms", the hunter confidently. The fire in his hand disappeared, and the grunt looked fearful.

"Alright, I do not know where Ghetsis hides now, but I know there is a scientist in Castelia Sewers who knows almost everything about Team Plasma", he said in defeat. The hunter turned his back to the grunt and walked away.

"So, you are not going to kill me?", the grunt asked. The hunter waved him off, and he went down the stairs and disappeared into the darkness. The grunt stood there for a few seconds before heading down the stairs. The hunter exited the tower and will make his trek to Castelia City.

In the morning in an apartment in Virbank City, White, who was in purple pajamas, was sleeping in a blue Queen sized bed. Her apartment wasn't large, but it was not too small. Her walls were painted beige, with a couch and tables scattered across her room. There was a TV in front of the bed, and she had a side table with an alarm clock. The clock struck 7:30 and beeped loudly.

White who was still in deep sleep groaned at the loud noise and rolled over. She opened her eyes and squinted at the clock; she hit snooze and began to open her eyes more. She stretched out her arms and yawned. She went to her closet and changed into her regular clothes.

White wondered what was happening on the news right now, so she grabbed the remote off the table and turned it on. The screen popped up revealing Perch Perkins with yesterday's news. He was banging his paper against the table and began. White sat on her bed and watched closely.

"Hello everyone in Virbank City, Perch Perkins here with your daily news. Yesterday was like any other day the last two years. Peace, quiet, and the feeling that you left the oven on. Well, it's not as peachy as we think it is anymore. Our peace is being disrupted by a Team Plasma cell that has shown itself through a variety of attacks yesterday. First the infamous hunter, who appeared at the Pokémon league, has returned to his life of crime supporting terrorists". A picture of the hunter popped onto the screen. It was a picture of the hunter at N's castle two years ago; he was evading the police at the time, but it showed a few wounded officers.

"Yesterday, the beloved Pokéstar studios was attacked by him. Apparently, he used a barrage of fire Pokémon to destroy the office section and film studio, and to kill about ten police officers during his fight. Though we heard from local sources he attacked a student, who was performing on set. He had stabbed a Dewott deeply wounded it, and he either a: assaulted a female student or b: was sexual harassing a teenage girl. The odd thing is the hunter has been revealed to be fifteen and native to Hoenn", he said. Then he spun in his rolly chair and slammed his elbow on the desk. He rubbed his face and sighed.

"But a travesty has befallen us, never has an attack been so brutal in Unova that it is the single deadliest genocide in its entire existence. Driftveil city, the hunter was reported to have burned down most of Driftveil along with injuring the gym leader, and killing an estimated five hundred people from his fire attacks. This is the worst to happen to Unova, and if he is caught the League has informed us he will most likely be put to death for his crimes. I am Perch Perkins, and I am hoping that Unova will see brighter days soon", he said as the broadcast shut off.

White just sat there shocked at what she heard. The person she encountered earlier could have easily killed her, and she was lucky to survive. Though that made her angry at the thought that he killed so many innocents for his selfish gains. She clenched her fist; she thought. You stole from me, almost destroyed my office, killed many innocents, and you destroyed the habitat of many Pokémon. She sighed. How can I even find him? He is probably long gone…then it hit White.

"If I find Team Plasma I will find the hunter!", she exclaimed. She stood up front the bed, and grabbed her bag. She tried to remember the last time she first encountered the organization. Then she remembered Accumula town, and she set her sights upon it. Though first she would have to travel to Castelia to get there. She couldn't fly as Brav was being used in Kanto, and Barbara is not strong enough to carry her. There was a dock in South East Virbank with a nice Captain who offers free rides to all.

White left the apartment building and walked to the docks. The dockyard was a small one as the ports where not popular due to sea monster tales. Though White feared none as she approached a small shack.

"Castelia city here I come", she whispered to herself as she opened the door.

 **This took me forever to write**

 **Over ten thousand words**

 **I have a headache**

 **So I hope you have enjoyed**

 **Comment suggestions and stuff**

 **See yall next time, I am taking a two day break so my head does not crash**


End file.
